


VIP

by Eonneo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dominance, Dubious Consent, F/M, Large Male, One Night Stands, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eonneo/pseuds/Eonneo
Summary: You're going to see your favourite band in concert! You have a VIP pass, but it has more uses than just getting into the venue early.





	VIP

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, this is super loosely based on a similar experience I had. I went to go see my favorite band once and there was this bouncer who was fucking good looking. He was huge. Harsh gaze. Nothing ever came of it because I never spoke to him but he was a damn good looking man. So this is a lazily wrote, VERY short smut piece of what I wish had happened. Kind of. I don't think I'd have it in me REALLY to have a one night stand with a strange man in a strange place.
> 
> But hey, I can dream.

It was nearing the time for the doors to open. You'd been waiting in line for nearly two hours, ticket gripped tightly in hand, the sun beginning to set over the venue. This was your big spend of the year, your big vacation. Just getting to see your favourite band live. The excitement had been building for nearly every minute, the line growing longer.  
Finally, the doors opened. One by one everyone stepped in, being scanned by the metal detectors. It was your turn. Your eyes grew wide looking at the venue. It was intricate. Almost too intricate for a concert. A bar to the side, seats all around. It was still another hour until the concert, though.  
As you stepped in, looking around, your eyes stopped on a large man off to the side of the metal detectors. He wore a black shirt, dark jeans and boots. His face looked emotionless, but his eyes were directly on you. His gaze gave you a quick shiver, and you looked away, stepping to find a drink at the bar.  
You ordered something small, watching the bartender intently to make sure nothing that didn't need to be in the drink was put in it. Satisfied it were safe, you sipped it slowly, taking a seat in the corner. The venue was filling quickly, people dressed in all sorts of wild outfits to fit the show. You chose the simpler route, disinterested in standing out to anyone. You were just here for the show.  
To pass the time, you decided to browse your phone mindlessly. There was time to pass, and you had a VIP pass to give you first access to the general admission. There was no need to rush, and you were quite glad for that. This was a time to enjoy and relax.  
Between browsing the internet, you glanced back up, and there again was the bouncer. He stood near the bar, and his eyes were again on you. He had a fire to his eyes, and it made you nervous, and so you looked back to your phone, hoping he hadn't noticed. He had, with your luck, and from your peripheral vision you saw _something_ in front of you.  
It was him, at the table. He was _tall_ , and it looked like he lived at the gym, his biceps large. Again, his eyes burned into you.  
“Uh...hello....sir?” you said shyly. He didn't say anything back.  
“Am I...doing something...wrong?”  
“ _Sir?_ ” he repeated questioningly.  
You sat up, eyes trying to keep from looking at his.  
“Yeah? Is that...wrong?”  
He gave a quick, curt laugh, and you thought he smiled slightly. It was off putting.  
“No. I am sir to you.”  
That made your stomach tighten. For some entirely unknown reason, that brought a strange feeling up in you. Even as much as he intimidated you, you had to admit, you were attracted to him. His size. His demeanor.  
It was obvious that he could tell his words got to you. The look on his face seemed smug, another hint of a smile.  
“Concert's soon. You getting in line?”  
“Nah. I'm VIP,” you proudly said, flashing the ticket in front of him.  
“Great. Then there's no reason I can't bring you in early. Let's go.”  
“What?” Had he just offered to let you into the general admission venue early? Really? He didn't even know you. He said nothing, almost as if you had offended him in asking.  
“Okay, then,” you sighed. So you hopped off your seat, and he lead the way through a doorway at the side of the venue's lobby. It was lined with doors, though the two of you stopped at one in the middle. He had a set of keys on a belt loop and unlocked it, opening the door with a creak. On the other side was the concert venue, still being set up.  
“Go on,” he said. “They're opening the VIP doors in five anyway.”  
“Uh...thanks. _Sir._ ” you teased, giving him no look and quickly pacing into the venue. You heard the door shut behind you. There was just something exciting about that entire exchange. What the Hell was with him?  
You went to the rail and sat down. The instruments and speakers were all set up. Within a few minutes, the VIP patrons were rolling in, each one taking a seat around you. Nobody questioned you being there first, and you were glad, not wanting to put the bouncer or yourself on the line.  
A bit after, the regular general admission came in, and the VIPs all stood up, securing their front row spots. A few other bouncers made their way to the front, the band hands finishing their final set ups. Your excitement built again, and the tension was strong in the crowd. Soon, the lights dimmed, and the show began, the band members each coming out on cue.  
The speakers blared, the crowd thrashed and moved, and the band entertained. It was exhilarating, exciting, and amazing. You watched in aw, hardly moving with the crowd. This was it. The big moment you spent months waiting on. Spent time saving for. This was it, and it was all and more.  
At the intermission, the crowd calmed. The room was beginning to heat up, and some crowd goers complained of thirst. The bouncers began handing out cups of water to those who asked. From the side came the one who had let you in, a cup in hand. He stopped at you, holding it out to you.  
“How do I know you didn't drug it?”  
“Who drugs water?”  
You smiled, knowing he was probably right.  
“Thank you,” you said enthusiastically. He looked at you with almost disappointment, and then you realized why. “Sir.”  
He nodded. You downed the water quickly, and he took the cup back, crushing it in a fist and stepping away.. How the fuck had some random man gotten you this worked up? Was it the alcohol? The show? What was it?  
Finally, the show ended with an encore. It had been everything and more. You felt a bit tired, ready to head home. The bouncer appeared again, though, before the front row crowd had a chance to go. He slid the gate section back and nodded at you. You didn't hesitate, stepping through. He shut it, and began walking, you following.  
He lead you back to the hallway, turning right at a corner. You stopped at a door, he unlocked it, stairs leading down. Was this a good idea? Absolutely not. Why were you following him? What the fuck was wrong with you?  
At the bottom of the stairs as another door, that he also had to unlock. Just as he finished unlocking it, his large hand moved from his keys to the back of your neck. Opening the door, he shoved you in, shutting the door behind the two of you.  
A faint light above flickered on, and he shoved your face into a table. You couldn't see much, but it was obviously some kind of storage room.  
“What the Hell are you doing?!” you hissed, trying to push up against his force. He pressed you down harder, his other hand resting by your face, his hips right at yours.  
“Stop fighting,” he growled. “Scream if you want. Nobody's gonna' hear you down here.”  
That's it. You knew it were a bad idea to follow him down. Well, bad idea if this weren't exactly what you hoped would happen. He was a big man. You were a small female. You knew from the first moment you saw him, that you wanted this to happen. He probably knew it, too, considering you were willing to follow him blindly into the depths of the venue.  
So, of course, you fought more, trying to kick his knee, using all your energy to push up on your arms. He didn't like your attempt, though, tangling your hair into his fist. He pulled you up, your back to his chest, and you gasped sharply  
“I said to stop fighting.”  
“Go to Hell,” you replied shortly.  
His free hand slid up to your neck, squeezing, just slightly, but enough to make you gasp harder.  
“I didn't fucking stutter.”  
“Yes, sir,” you managed through your lack of breath. He let go of this, slamming you back onto the table. One hand at your neck, the other went to the front of your waist, tugging at the button your pants. He had it undone surprisingly fast, pulling your pants down slightly. He was moving behind you, and you worried in that moment about protection.  
He wasn't stupid, the wrapper of a condom falling on the table. All fear disappeared and you were fucking _hot_ and ready.  
With a kick, your legs were apart, and he moved himself to be inside of you. Both his hands rested on your shoulder blades, pressing his weight onto you. Slowly, he moved, as if giving you a moment to adjust. He didn't give long, though, speeding up and thrusting hard. It hurt, and it felt damn good.  
His nails dug into your shirt and skin, dragging down to your sides. The two of you said nothing, hardly making any noise, the only real sound being the table shaking. He leaned over you, chest to your back, speeding up. The friction built up, and quickly, between his thrusts and the force keeping you down, and you released, hard, breathing uneven. He followed, thrust slowing and losing rhythm. When you both finished, he rested over you, catching his breath.  
“Definitely worth the VIP pass,” you joked.  
“Good,” was all he said, stepping back and gathering himself. You lifted up, sore and exhausted. The night had been well worth the exhaustion, though.  
He led you out of the room, the venue practically empty. At the door, you looked back at him, giving a smirk.  
“Have a good night, _sir,_ ” you said, giving him no time to reply as you left. And as you walked home in the night, you realized you had never even gotten his name.


End file.
